The Reason Why
by Brooke-L
Summary: Rory ends the ‘no strings’ with Logan and they go back to being friends yet are farther apart than ever. A new arrival forces Rory to figure out her infatuation with Logan and forces Logan to realize he missed out on something great. [RL]
1. Prologue: Let It Die

Summary: Mid-BIAG. Rory ends the 'no-strings' with Logan and they go back to being friends yet are farther apart than ever. A new arrival forces Rory to figure out her infatuation with Logan and forces Logan to realize he missed out on something great. Features the usual cast of Yale characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: Another R/L story when I should be working on Nothing Like You and I (I'm working on reworking some of the plot at the moment, though I'm plagued by writer's block too). This plot has been buzzing around my head since the 'But I'm A Gilmore' episode aired. It's probably starts out along the same lines as the plethora of other 'what if' fics out there, but after that, it's completely different.

I think Rory and Logan really need to earn each other before starting a serious relationship - meaning Rory has to figure out why she's so heavily infatuated with Logan and Logan has to find out why he needs only Rory - so this is my attempt at that. Note that some of the dialogue in this chapter is borrowed from BIAG. The chapter title is from a song of the same name by Feist. Listen to it if you can, it perfectly embodies where R/L is at in this chapter.

* * *

**The Reason Why**

_Prologue: Let It Die_

****

"_I can't do this anymore Logan," her words came out quickly, she wasn't sure she could say them otherwise._

"_Do what?"_

"_This casual dating thing. I don't like it. It's not who I am and I don't want to make it who I am," Rory explained, wincing from the hangover that had her emptying her stomach contents over a toilet for most of the night. She was feeling understandably crabby and wanted to blurt out her decision as fast as possible so she could go to bed._

"_Whoa, hold on here. Where's this coming from?" He looked understandably surprised, which is why she supposed she had dropped it on him like this. If he had forewarning, he would be prepared with his utterly charming personality and she would lose the nerve to end whatever they had. _

"_It's coming from me. The ravishing creature standing in front of you," she remarked dryly, fully aware she probably looked anything but ravishing. Her hair was askew, her face pallid and she was still in yesterday's clothes. She didn't even want to think about how she smelled._

"_We talked about this."_

"_I know."_

"_I didn't make you do this."_

"_I know. I'm not accusing you of anything. This isn't your fault."_

"_I don't understand. I thought everything was going so well."_

_She laughed hollowly, "What are you talking about? I haven't heard from you in a week." Was that his definition of well?_

"_I was busy. I had some friends in town, and…"_

_Those lines were blurring again, he sounded like he was committed fully to her. He wasn't, any delusions she held about that possibility were nonexistent at this point. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You're not my boyfriend, you don't owe me any explanations. I just don't want to be one of the many anymore."_

"_Oh, Rory, come on!" His protest was cut short by Lanny, who had come to tell Logan he had a call from some girl named Cassandra. It was just reaffirming her decision to end their arrangement._

"_Go call Cassandra back. We're done here," she calmly stated, proud of how composed she appeared._

"_How are we done here?"_

"_I said everything I have to say."_

"_Which is what?"_

"_I'm a girlfriend girl, Logan. I have boyfriends, not escorts," she replied. That was the difference wasn't it? She was not like the harem of women Logan had listed in his PDA. She tried and failed leaving her with the short end of the stick._

"_Ah," he said, a look of realization dawning on his face. He began pacing back and forth in front of her, which wasn't helping her nauseous state._

"_I thought I could be different, but I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe we can just go back to being friends again."_

"_Or maybe we can become boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" He retorted sounding atypically worked up._

"_What?" She was too exhausted to comprehend his sudden anger._

"_I get it. I get what you're doing."_

"_I'm not doing anything."_

"_Hey, if that's what you want then just come out and say it. But you coming in here and issuing an ultimatum…"_

"_I am not issuing an ultimatum!" She almost forgot how argumentative he could be. Damn it, why couldn't he just accept her decision!_

"_That's not what I heard."_

"_I said let's be friends!" Rory reiterated, her frustration building steadily._

"_That's not what you meant!"_

_She groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Of all the times he chose to figure out if her words held any double meaning… "It is what I meant! There's no 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus' subtext here, Logan. I can't do this 'no-strings' deal anymore. I tried and it's not working for me."_

"_Rory, come on…" His tone is weak and she knows she is so close to getting him to concede._

"_I'm being honest, we both know this isn't going anywhere. You aren't the boyfriend type, I was stupid to even entertain that possibility. We shouldn't force something that's obviously not going to work."_

"_Ace…" She can see the growing resignation in his eyes._

"_Logan, I'm giving you an easy out…so please just take it. We should go back to being only friends, I mean it's not like I can avoid you..." There is a prolonged pause while she waits for any sort of reaction on his part. He can only nod and she takes this as acceptance. "Okay, I'll see you around." She brushes a gentle, goodbye kiss across his cheek and is gone a second later, leaving him standing in the empty common room._

_88888_

That was a month ago. She had properly mourned the end of their no-strings arrangement like she had for her other serious, committed relationships by donning pajamas, scarfing down ice cream and watching movies non-stop.

During this wallowing period, she had wondered what it was about Logan that attracted her like a moth to a flame. They were different to say the least, which was evident from the start. She had him pegged as a supercilious, spoiled blueblood with too much charm for his own good. While she wasn't far off the mark, he had somehow redeemed himself in her eyes, changing from a butt-faced miscreant to someone she actually lusted over and embarrassingly pursued. He challenged her views, her ways and forced her out of her shell. Ultimately, Logan was just too different and too dangerous to the fragile state of her heart. She could only give him so much of herself before she disappeared completely. So she had cut her losses, ending the arrangement before she ceded too much to him.

Lane had always told her she had it easy in the love department. Had being the operative word. She supposed that was true with Dean and Jess to an extent. They had always made the first move, going nine-tenths of the way before forcing her to make the last move by reciprocating. Things with Logan were completely different. She had been the one to push and make the sacrifices until she couldn't anymore, not without feeling like she had compromised some greater part of herself. He pushed her to her limits with everything, including sex, showing her the benefits of his lackadaisical outlook on life. She wondered if it was this difference – his relaxed attitude versus her inhibited attitude – that made her fall so hard, that made her foolishly commit to a casual relationship. Was it only Logan, with his worldly, cavalier charm and commanding affluence, who could do this to her? Or could anyone – at least, anyone who had a radically different take on life – make her fall as deeply?

Little did she know that she would have the chance to answer that very question.

* * *

It's been a month since Rory Gilmore unexpectedly ended their 'no-strings' agreement. Logan should have seen it coming, but he was always a little over his head with her. He could admit he was out of depth with her experience in serious relationships. He was relaxed and carefree, not bothering with labels or commitments, which in the end, mattered to her. She always seemed to have such high expectations of him, but not so much that it was annoying or demanding. It was just right. But he had been oblivious to her needs, figuring it was fine that he didn't call her for a week. While he was understandably preoccupied with visiting friends, he was also scared out of his wits. He was scared of the possessiveness he felt when he saw her with Robert and scared of his need to be with her all the time. Those were foreign emotions, things he only felt with her. And that confused the hell out of him. 

He didn't want to end it with Rory, but she had been so adamant that he had to relent. He had agreed to a 'no-strings' relationship disregarding their essential differences at her insistence. So it seemed fitting to end it on her terms as well. He knows he misses her; he's just not sure in what capacity. He sees her a lot less than he used to. They'll hang out together but never alone. She's become better friends with Stephanie, Colin and Finn now, meaning she's pretty much in with his group. Not that it bothers him. He likes the fact that she fits in so seamlessly with his friends, but it pains him to have her so close. He's constantly reminded of the emotions he felt when with her and the loss of their intimacy.

Since she ended things, it's been the usual rotation of interchangeable girls for Logan. Cassandra, Whitney, Becca… it's whichever girl is free, whoever fits his current mood. Yet, things are not quite the same and Logan can't figure out why or what to do about it.

If he only knew that soon he would be faced with some competition and interesting circumstances that would put things into perspective.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter:

The new arrival is introduced and he has interesting ties to Rory's new group of friends.

P.S. Check out my homepage link for updates and previews of upcoming chapters.


	2. Just Another

Summary: Mid-BIAG. Rory ends the 'no-strings' with Logan and they go back to being friends yet are farther apart than ever. A new arrival in forces Rory to figure out her infatuation with Logan and forces Logan to realize he missed out on something great. Features the usual cast of Yale characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! The new arrival's not Tristan. Sorry if that lets down anyone, but there are a lot of other stories following that path and I have a thing for writing OCs. Plus an OC will tie a bunch of storylines together. It took a bit longer than I expected to put this part out because I wrote it, then rewrote a bunch of scenes and changed it back, then changed some more. It took awhile to fine-tune Rory and Logan's scenes and I'm still not fully satisfied.

Chapter title is a song from Pete Yorn and the story title is from a Rachael Yamagata song. Thanks to Nicole, Lily and Kia for commenting at my LJ, your remarks were especially encouraging.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Just Another_

Rory is browsing in the quaint bookstore just off campus. The prices are cheaper than Yale's, the book editions are older and one of a kind, and the atmosphere's cozier. Her day hasn't been great so far to put it lightly. She slept in, making her fifteen minutes late for class without the help of coffee to get her through. Her pen hadn't worked and she had to rummage through her bag causing the professor to yet again glower at her for disrupting. After that, she had run into this snooty-looking yet familiar blonde girl who had scowled at her like she was veritable scum on the bottom of her shoe. And it seemed that was for absolutely no reason as Rory had apologized incessantly though she wasn't solely at fault. She hoped a visit to the bookstore would help brighten her otherwise dour day.

She scans the voluminous shelves, grinning elatedly when she spots an interesting and rare copy of Dostoyevsky's _Notes from the Underground_, a book she's been looking for since she took Russian Lit last year. Finally things are looking up. She grabs it, but she's not the only one. A larger hand has a hold on the book as well and the owner of that hand isn't giving up like she had hoped.

Looking up to see who has the same reading needs as her, her eyes collide with a dark blue gaze belonging to a tall guy with brown hair. She's not so immune that she can't admit he's good-looking because he really is in that classically handsome way. While she can appreciate his male beauty, she will not be swayed from her goal. She's not sure if it's because of the extroverted company she's been keeping lately or because of her affinity for books, but she decides to be outspoken and stake a claim before he does, "I saw it first." Niceties be damned, she thinks, tightening her grip on the book.

He quirks an eyebrow challengingly, "Is that so? Any way to substantiate that?" To Rory's dismay, he looks anything but intimidated by her bluntness. He actually looks quite amused. It figures, her mom always said she could never do scary convincingly.

Damn, he's clearly not going to roll over and let her have it. She attempts a different tactic, "Aside from my word, no. But you know what they say about ladies first."

"Then I guess you've also heard that chivalry's dead," he responds with a superior smile that she finds highly irritating. Even more irritating is his stubbornness on holding onto _her_ book.

Why does _he_ want this book so much? To Rory, he doesn't look much like a bibliophile, at least not to the obsessive degree that she is. Instead, he looks like the typical New England snob, more into sailing off of Nantucket than collecting literary rarities (_her_ forte by the way). He looks like the type of guy she has grown to know all too well by now – the loaded, entitled type from powerful families like the Huntzbergers, Vanderbilts or Campbells. She knows she's being judgmental. This guy may be deeper than the Mariana Trench for all she cares, but she's frustrated and wants at least one thing to go her way today. She grits her teeth with renewed determination, "Actually I _haven't_ heard that. Since you're not much for good manners…" He smirks at her acerbic remark. "Perhaps we should settle this another way."

"I agree. The simplest way would be to determine who has the greatest need," he proposes. "So why do you want this particular book?"

She bristles at being questioned for her motives, but responds nonetheless, "I've been searching for this book for a year after taking a class. Yale's bookstore only has shiny new editions and I like old editions. Getting this would complete my Dostoyevsky collection."

"Fair enough reasons."

She turns the tables, "Why do you want it?"

"A love for classic Russian lit isn't reason enough?"

"Not to warrant me handing this book over to you," Rory argues.

"I need it for a class I'm taking right now and I _also_ like old editions," he answers. "Somehow I think my need is more urgent than yours."

"I've been looking for this book for a year," she counters, pulling the book toward her. "The anticipation factor outweighs yours. You can just get a new copy for your class."

"I like old copies."

"Seems like we're at stalemate," Rory expels a sigh that flutters her hair.

"Seems so," he concurs with what seems to be a permanent smirk, a smirk she'd gladly wipe off. "You know I could go all day."

She grimaces, not having the luxury of time and at his unintentional (or is it intentional?) innuendo. She has to give Doyle a final copy of her story for his editing before noon. If she doesn't, then it's assured her hours and hours of investigation and research won't be appearing in the next _Yale Daily News_. She chooses not to reveal that she can't afford to wrangle with him all day. Doing so would play right into his enemy hands and she's smarter than that. She's read _The Art of War _and feels fairly certain she can win this particular war.

"Of course that doesn't sound so bad," he begins with a mischievous grin. "The store closes at six, so that gives us… oh, a little under seven hours to get to know each other better and argue over who gets to buy this book."

She quickly decides that he is evil wrapped up in an oh-so-pretty, oh-so-preppy, six-foot-one package. The flimsy string that's holding her composure together snaps at the sight of his smirking, complacent countenance, "Oh, what did I do to deserve this? Is it because of that time I ran a red light? Or cut off that girl at the coffee stand? It must be that time I returned my books to the library late! The book gods would definitely frown upon that transgression."

"Book gods?" He interjects with an incredulous chuckle.

"Hey! Don't interrupt my rant; it's a private matter between the book gods and me. I'm trying to figure out why I'm stuck in this literary purgatory with you, a pigheaded troublemaker hell bent on denying me my one true happiness."

He stares at her rather strange blathering with a wary expression, "You do know that a display of unbridled insanity is not going to make me give up this book."

Rory's adamant that his pretty boy charms aren't going to make her give up the book either. "It's a very good book."

"I clearly got that you were passionate about the book from your mini-diatribe."

"Then why aren't you letting me have it?"

"I need it too. Like I said, I could stand here all day with you. We've already wasted twenty-five minutes."

"Oh my god!" She has exactly fifteen minutes to run to the newsroom to print out her story and present it to Doyle. She's not willing to face his wrath if she misses deadline. After all, she has to face his overbearing lecturing not only in the newsroom but also in her own dorm thanks to Paris's raging hormones. "You're not going to give up anytime soon are you?"

He shakes his head obstinately, "Not a chance. You don't see an early edition book like this in such good condition anymore. I'd be a fool to give it up without a fight."

Rory assesses him for his seriousness and unfortunately concludes that he is very determined. She groans loudly and then very, very reluctantly releases her hold on the prized book with a dark, injurious scowl, "It's your lucky day. If it weren't for an overbearing, time-anal editor, you'd be staying here until closing, mister." She draws out the last six syllables, punctuating her point with evenly delivered jabs to his firm chest.

"Why thank you for that gracious concession," he states, feigning seriousness, though a sliver of his amusement shines through. "I am sorry though, you seem to have really wanted this."

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Rory sarcastically replies glancing covetously at the hardbound book nestled against his side.

He chuckles following her gaze, "How about I make it up to you by buying you a cup of coffee?"

Was he honestly asking her out? After spitefully claiming her book? It was almost funny. Although he hit her weak point, coffee, he had also denied her love of books, which was too grave an offense to overlook. "I really don't think so. It would be sacrilegious to partake in another one of my beloved pleasures with the one who has so cruelly deprived me of Dostoyevsky," she answers rather resentfully. "Besides, I have to go."

"It was nice debating with you," he calls out as she heads for the door. "We must do this again sometime."

Deciding _not_ to flip Smug Bookstore Guy the bird, she hurries off with bigger fish to fry, namely her editor Doyle, who she plans to subtly curse under her breath. After all, it's Doyle's stringent timelines that cost her a rare book and somebody has to be blamed.

* * *

"You look happy," Finn remarks as Logan enters the common room. "Get laid?"

"Not yet," Logan replies, setting down his cell on the coffee table after confirming his evening plans. "I do have a date tonight with Annelise Carmichael."

"Nice," Finn grins cheekily. "I was worried about you for awhile there, when things got spotty with Reporter Girl."

Logan faintly smiles, it's about all the emotion he can muster for this topic. Lately, he's been doing everything he would have done before meeting Rory thinking things would go back to normal. He's had nightly dates, slept with many a girl and caroused like the typical wealthy and wanted playboy. It's all the same yet elementally different. "Afraid you'd have to go solo when picking up girls?"

"Deathly. A maverick needs his wingman and Colin just wasn't cutting it. No one's quite as good as you at making _me_ look even more like a superior male specimen," Finn subtly digs, ducking the pillow chucked at him. "Sorry mate, but it's true. So are you and Rory just friends now?"

"That's the word on the street," Logan confirms tersely. They're friendly, but not quite at the comfortable friend stage. He hasn't spent five minutes alone in her company since she called off their agreement. Not that he has made much effort to do so. It's just too hard to go from sleeping with someone to a platonic relationship and Logan's never really become friends with any of his past entanglements. He never wanted to, nor did he need to. But there is another factor with Rory that complicates it absolutely. He's afraid that if he spends time with Rory, he won't be able to handle just friendship. He's never been good with temptation, with having something he wants in his reach yet off-limits to him. But that's exactly how it is now.

"I like Rory," Finn remarks casually. "She's a great girl…hey, now that you're not seeing her, do you think I could…" Seeing Logan's glower, his sentence trails off. He wasn't serious about pursuing Rory, he just wanted to test Logan's possessiveness when it came to the brunette. It's clear to him now that Logan is still very invested in Rory despite indications otherwise. "Never mind, evidently that's off limits. Forget I said anything."

"It's forgotten," Logan says, though they both know he's fibbing.

"So I guess you're not up for a pub night then? Steph's organizing and she promised to get Rosemary to come."

"I've got other plans that probably won't include a stop by the pub. Dinner then a nightcap," Logan grins wolfishly, leaving no room to misinterpret what he was implying.

"You sly dog," Finn punches his shoulder playfully. "Looks like you're back into the swing of things."

"What do you mean?" He runs his hand through his hair, fixing Finn with a nonchalant look though he's fully aware of where the conversation is headed.

"I mean that you're back to your usual schedule of dates. A different girl at lunch, then dinner… You went through an unusual period there when you were all about Rory," Finn observes. "Not that I disapprove, I like Rory."

"So you've said," Logan briskly responds. "I suppose you're talking about those two weeks after your birthday party."

"That I am, mate."

His behavior was in response to Rory's date with Robert, something he abhors thinking about even now. The truth was he couldn't stand seeing her with another guy - it wasn't a fair reaction on his part considering he was regularly seeing other girls – but his jealous impulses were just too intense to ignore. After that he had spent every minute he could with her and hadn't felt claustrophobic or weary of her company. That was the scariest thing. He made it a habit to distance himself physically, emotionally and otherwise from his conquests so he wouldn't become dependent or attached. Only with Rory, that wasn't the case. He was too invested, he cared too much. So he did the only thing that made sense, he pushed her away.

-

_Logan stared at his cell phone, the small device weighing heavily in his palm. His finger hovered over the '8' button. The task was simple. He would call her and tell her that he was in New York catching up with friends from Princeton and that he'd be away for a week at the most. It would be a quick exchange explaining his absence and it would ensure she didn't feel like he was leaving her in the lurch. But it was much more than that, it was rife with implications that what he had with her was more than a mutually beneficial arrangement. It seemed to breach the uncomplicated obligations they had agreed to, taking it to a more serious level. _

"_Well I never thought I'd see the day."_

_Logan glanced up to see Blake Hamilton standing in the doorway with a knowing smirk. They had grown up together in similar circumstances and were understandably very alike. Blake was a New England-bred blueblood with enviable looks and an even more enviable talent with the opposite sex. They both shared an aversion to commitment and an inclination to defy their parents. The year Logan had spent at Andover had solidified their bond and when they all headed to different colleges - Blake to Princeton and he to Yale - they vowed to have, at the very least, a yearly get-together for the boys. Thus explaining why he was now in New York for their traditional week of leisure and decadence._

"_And what day is that?"_

"_Logan Huntzberger, ladies man extraordinaire, chained to his phone… now tell me, what chick has you so pussy whipped?" Of all the qualities Blake had in common with him, tact was not one of them._

_Logan frowned, a denial quick on his lips, "There is no chick."_

_Blake gave him a look that clearly conveyed he didn't believe his BS, "Right, like I'm going to believe that. Imagine my surprise when I heard you were especially infatuated with this one girl. Please tell me it isn't true, man."_

"_It's not. I would check your sources." He could only deny Blake's remarks; he himself hardly understood his atypical attachment to Rory. And he wasn't about to try to explain it all to Blake, who was perhaps more of a cad than he was._

"_Even if my sources are Colin and Finn?" Blake still appeared skeptical and continued on patronizingly. "It's fine if you do like this girl, I mean maybe you could become her boyfriend, escort her to charity galas and meet her folks. Your parents would love it if you tamed your playboy ways and settled down with a nice society girl ready to bear the future Huntzberger heirs… She is a nice society girl right?" Logan chose not to answer and just glared at Blake steadily. He was challenged with an equally impassive yet amused stare. "So, are you going to report in to this girl and tell her your whereabouts like a good boyfriend or are you going to hurry the hell up so we can go to the club? The sooner we get there the sooner I can get laid."_

_Logan rose to his feet, unwilling to show that Blake's comments had unnerved him or any weakness for that matter, "You are lucky I can tolerate your annoying ass, Hamilton." He turned off his cell phone and pocketed it, the call to Rory abandoned. He was not going to prove Blake right._

"_Finally! Let's go, the guys are all waiting for you."_

-

Logan shrugs plainly, "I admit that was out of character."

"Well at least you can acknowledge that," Finn states sardonically and for a moment, he looks like he wants to say more but he rises to his feet with an arcane smile instead. "Good luck with Annelise tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"It's nap time, mate. I must restore my energy to party hard this evening. Besides, it takes a lot of beauty sleep to look _this_ good."

* * *

Rory is seated next to Paris in the front row, awaiting the arrival of their International Relations professor. Though she's listening to Paris rant about Doyle and his insecurities, the feeling that someone's watching her distracts her. She glances around the room, only to settle on a familiar guy looking straight at her. Of course it has to be the moron who stole the Dostoyevsky from right under her at the bookstore yesterday. She's not as surprised as she should be considering she also saw him at the library while she studied Philosophy and by her favorite coffee cart not even twenty minutes ago.

Has he always been in her class? She concludes that it's very possible.

So why hadn't she noticed his presence in her class before? The answer's all too obvious to her. She was so preoccupied with Logan that she hadn't the time to consider other guys. Now free from her attachment to Logan she supposes she can, but whether she _wants_ to is an entirely different issue.

Overcoming her momentary shock at seeing Bookstore Guy across the room, she glares at him, still sore over losing her book find. Reminiscent of the first time she saw him, he looks effortlessly perfect like he stepped out of a Polo ad in a button-up shirt and khakis. He grins one of those 'you know you want me' grins and sends her a not-so-subtle wink on top of it.

"That golden boy? Please don't tell me that's now your type," Paris scoffs with disgust, her voice snapping Rory back to attention. "Sure he's a little different from Huntzberger. He's more rugged and received a prep school education overseas. He drives a different luxury car and vacations in the Hamptons, not the Vineyard. But believe me when I say all rich, cocky heirs are bred from the same brimming, filthy cesspool."

Rory's quick to protest, "I am _not_ interested in him." The way Paris was painting this guy wasn't flattering and she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She couldn't possibly consider a guy like him, a guy who is in all probability exactly like Logan. A guy who could hurt her like Logan had. No, there was no way she was going to let that happen.

"Sorry, I guess my twenty-twenty vision mistook Nicholas Pierce's wink to be for the three hundred-pound linebacker seated behind you," Paris dryly responds.

"Maybe it was. I knew he was too impeccably groomed to be straight," Rory wittily answers, averting her gaze from the dark-haired guy to her notebook. "Besides, I don't even know him! I didn't even know his name was Nicholas Pierce until _you_ just mentioned it."

"I'm surprised you don't know who he is. His family's well acquainted with your grandparents," Paris begins.

"I've never _formally_ met him before," Rory states. "I ran into him at the bookstore yesterday and we had a squabble over a book, nothing big."

"If it was nothing big then why is he still looking at you?"

"How should I know?" Rory replies, stealing a glance to verify that Nicholas is indeed still staring her way. She turns back to Paris, who is staring at her questioningly. "What?"

"You do know about him, right?"

"What about him?" Rory sighs in resignation, accepting the fact that Paris is not going to drop this topic.

Paris gives her a 'you're kidding' expression and continues, "Nicholas Pierce, heir to Pierce Industries. His mother is one of the Landry daughters - that's Landry as in Landry Investments. His uncle is governor of Massachusetts, his grandfather's a senator…"

"Okay Paris. Why are you giving me a rundown of his family tree?"

"I'm preparing you."

"For what?"

"If Nicholas Pierce's fixation on you is any indication, you'll probably be seeing him a lot more in the near future. He's obviously tapped you."

Paris's phrasing is uncannily identical to Marty's remarks about Logan, causing Rory to feel that same defensiveness, "You're insane."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Paris grumbles and then proceeds to mutter something about denial under her breath as the professor walks in to start the lecture, effectively ending any further discussion about Nicholas Pierce.

Rory can't help stealing another look at him. He's now focused on the front of the classroom, pen poised to take notes like a good college student. Paris's evaluation of him swirls in her head. _Golden boy. Rich, cocky heir. _She studies him with growing dislike. No, she's not going to let him barge into her life like she had let Logan.

* * *

Logan knocks on Annelise's door promptly at seven-thirty, she opens it a moment later dressed to kill in a tight, revealing red number. She's more of his usual type than Rory. She is blonde, fast, easy and occasionally amusing. She could also be intelligent, he's not quite sure, any trace of intellect is well concealed behind a superficial, ditzy façade designed to snag a prime trust fund boy like himself.

"Right on time," Annelise smiles, brushing a kiss across his lips.

"You clean up very nicely," Logan compliments, appraising her appearance on autopilot. He can't help feeling that she's too fake, too powdered, to be really attractive. But the flattery rolls off his tongue, it's second nature by now to be charming and attentive.

"Thank you," she states, closing her door and grasping his hand tightly. "You know I'm surprised you called."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I've been hearing some rumors that you might be off the market."

"Clearly, that's not true," Logan says with a taut, forced smile. News of his heightened and unusual attachment to Rory had led to gossip that he was considering commitment, but that all ended with Rory breaking things off. He can't say with a hundred percent certainty that he would have tried to be Rory's boyfriend with strings and all, however he didn't want to let her go. He only did because of her resolute firmness and the knowledge that he couldn't give her exactly what she wanted. Things probably would have ended badly and he didn't want to be responsible for hurting her, which was a concern not usually part of his dating M.O.

"Clearly," Annelise echoes happily, melding herself to his side in a show of ownership. "So I was thinking in celebration of those rumors not being true…"

"Yes?" He prompts, deeming her feigned coyness as aggravating rather than appealing as she had intended.

"Maybe we should skip straight to dessert," she implies sultrily, skimming a finger down his chest in an oh-so suggestive manner.

He grips her hand as it nears his waistline and grins charmingly to distract her. He decides to appeal to her vanity, a tried and true tactic with this girl, "Annelise, we have lots of time for that later. Besides, these dinner reservations are for a very exclusive restaurant and I'm certain you didn't get all dolled up just to stay in." He thinks it may be very wise to take her up on her suggestion because he's not sure he can get through a dinner with her insipid company. Was she always this uninteresting? Of course finding an interesting girl was not exactly at the top of his list – but her grating personality seems to have multiplied tenfold in his eyes.

"You're right, Logan. You're always right," she coos, pulling him toward his shiny convertible.

He sighs as he opens her door, wondering if the next few hours are going to be as unbearable as the past five minutes. For his sake rather the sake of his sanity, he hopes not.

* * *

The usual gang is at the pub tonight, give or take a few. Among the familiar crowd of Yale's best and brightest socialites is Juliet Lindemann, who's there with her best friend, Rosemary Miller. Rory notes the close eye Finn's keeping on the redhead with a laugh. She had to give Finn credit for his persistence. Robert Barnett catches her eye, but she looks away quickly. She's not quite so amused by his persistence. It seems the news that she's no longer in Logan's rotation had spread and since then, Robert's been trying to talk to her. But thus far, she's been successful in rebuffing his advances.

There is one notable absence from tonight's festivities. The fact that Logan isn't there does not escape Rory's notice. She knows he's probably on a date, she deduced this from the care Finn, Stephanie and Colin have taken in not mentioning Logan at all. He has been dating quite regularly whereas she has completely abstained (as was the pattern even during their agreement), opting to be more cautious before moving on. She intends not to repeat the mistake of becoming infatuated with someone who can never be hers alone.

Of course the realization that Logan couldn't be who she wanted him to be was distressing but ultimately not surprising. He had dutifully apprised her of his reluctance to commit from the beginning, she mainly blames herself for getting too emotionally involved, and for deluding herself into believing their casual relationship could blossom into more. Though she tries to believe she is more culpable for expecting too much from Logan, she can't help but wonder why she wasn't enough for him.She alsocan't help but resent him slightly because he seems to have come out unscathed while she bears the scars of failed affection. But at least she is nowwell aware who she is and what she needs. She is a 'girlfriend' girl through and through. No more no-strings deals for her anymore. No more imprudent risks with her heart. It took a few bouts of jealousy, a week of being ignored and frat boy-like puking over a toilet to hammer that home. She likes to think she learns from her past missteps and will be wiser the next time.

"How about a drink?" Finn offers with a kind smile, breaking her mindless reverie. Ever since she had ended her arrangement with Logan, she had gotten closer with Finn, Colin and Stephanie who hadn't let her drift away from them. For that she was glad as the three of them were very endearing and she genuinely enjoyed their company.

"Sure," Rory agrees gratefully. She'll have a drink but not overdo it, she's conscious of her limits. The pub's packed to the rafters tonight and the wait would likely be long. But Finn had connections and would probably manage to get drinks in no time.

"I'll surprise you," he remarks, standing up, only to have Stephanie slump down in his vacated chair.

"Give me alcohol," Stephanie sulkily demands.

"You're stealing my lines, darling," Finn chortles for a moment then withers under her trademark Bergdorf glare. "Now that look's just unattractive, love. I'll be back in a few."

Rory can't help but inquire, "Why the long face?" As long as she's known Stephanie, she has always been bubbly and energetic even at her worst lows.

"Two words: Wes Grayson," Stephanie sighs rather dramatically, propping her chin up on her hands. "A guy I've been in lust with for a _loooong_ time. I personally invited him with the implied promise of a hook up and he's a no-show. I mean, his best friend's here, but no Wes."

"Who's his best friend?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes," Stephanie points out. "The guy talking to Colin at the bar."

Rory looks up, instantly recognizing Nicholas Pierce. She buries her face in her hands and groans. Did fate have it in for her? She's never seen this guy before in her life and in a span of two days, runs into him like five times. What are the odds?

"Maybe I should go talk to him and find out why Wes didn't come," Stephanie ponders aloud, ignorant of Rory's disgruntled glare directed towards Colin's friend.

Rory would usually back up that plan, but doesn't want to encourage anything that would bring Nicholas Pierce into her company, "Maybe you should."

"Would that seem too desperate?"

"Maybe."

"What's with noncommittal-Rory tonight? You're usually so good in doling out advice," Stephanie observes, turning her attention on Rory.

"It's nothing," Rory waves it off.

"Is it about Logan?"

Right, that would be a logical conclusion on Stephanie's part. But surprisingly since Rory noticed Nicholas's presence, her thoughts have hardly settled on Logan, "No, not at all. You know me and Logan are friends."

"Sure, being around you two is more awkward than being at a grade school dance," Stephanie scoffs. "You can't even get within three feet of him without getting all weird."

"We just haven't found that friend rhythm yet, we'll get there," Rory assures though she was wondering the same thing. While Logan agreed to be friends, they were more distant than ever and she had to admit she missed his spending time with him. She has been hesitant to do so though because she's not sure if she can completely shelve her feelings for him and try to be simply platonic. Plus she doesn't fancy herself a masochist and it would be downright painful to subject herself to seeing Logan with other girls.

"Good, I'd hate to have to ostracize Logan from our tight-knit group," Stephanie grins, looking much like her usual cheerful self. "That would be quite a shame considering I've known him since before we could talk."

Rory returns her smile, glad that Stephanie thinks so highly of their friendship.

"Ladies, here are your drinks," Finn arrives bearing a tray laden with various alcoholic beverages.

"Thank god!" Stephanie exclaims, grabbing a blue-tinted drink with vigor.

"Pace yourself, Steph, the night is young," Colin warns as he joins the table, followed by none other than Nicholas.

Rory feels like sinking into the floor as Nicholas's gaze settles on her. She busies herself with selecting a drink from the assortment Finn has collected to avoid his scrutiny. She opts for a tequila shot and downs it quickly, needing the liquid courage. Somehow Nicholas is sitting right across from her and every time she looks up, their eyes collide.

"So Nicholas, where's Wes? I thought that wanker said he was up for tonight," Finn opens. Rory notices the very intrigued expression on Stephanie's face.

Nicholas finally looks away from Rory to address Finn, "His parents dropped in unexpectedly or else he'd be here."

Stephanie suddenly appears reenergized once again after receiving the undoubtedly satisfying reason explaining her crush's nonattendance. She breezily states, "That's too bad. Hey Nicholas, you haven't been introduced to Rory yet."

"Not yet," Nicholas echoes, a hint of amusement perceptible in his blue eyes.

"Rory Gilmore, this is Nicholas Pierce. This dolt chose Oxford instead of Yale and instantly regretted his decision because London was just tedious without our thrilling company, leading him to transfer here," Stephanie explains, sending a pointed look Nicholas's way.

"If only the explanation were that pathetic," Nicholas wryly grins, resting his elbows on the table. "Although I did miss the entertaining exploits of these clowns, I transferred to Yale because of family obligations."

"Ain't that a familiar tale?" Colin interjects with a jaded expression. Rory was quickly learning that their lives, and increasingly hers, were almost entirely dictated by the demands of their parents and the duty to uphold the standards of their lineage.

"I moved to Connecticut because my father is going to head up the American division of my family's company," Nicholas expounds. "My uncle was handling it, but…"

"Public office called," Colin interrupts again. "He's the governor of Massachusetts."

Rory who had heard this from Paris earlier simply nods, less interested in Nicholas's familial connections than understanding how he is so inextricably tied to her friends, "So how did you meet these guys?"

"I'll handle this," Colin volunteers, turning to Rory to fill her in. "I met this chump at Zugerberg. I had met him a few times before through his family that lived in Hartford. We went to school together for two years until Nicholas changed schools after the eighth grade. What happened to you after that? I always forget."

"That's because you're a narcissist, Colin. You don't remember anything that doesn't affect you directly," Stephanie remarks.

"Ouch, I don't think you're quite drunk enough," Colin passes Stephanie more drinks. "You're usually more agreeable when you're drunk."

"That I am," Stephanie agrees, finishing off her first drink she moves on to the next. "Where were we in filling Rory in about Nicholas's life story?"

"The ninth grade, after his departure from Zugerberg and Colin's dismal adolescent life," Finn helpfully supplies.

Stephanie giggles, "Right. Nicholas went to Eton to rub shoulders with Prince William and other titled English boys."

"You make it sound as if I've lived a hallowed existence," Nicholas chides lightly.

"Sharing a dorm with a gorgeous prince would definitely be a divine experience for me," Stephanie drawls suggestively.

Nicholas looks at Rory to clarify, "I didn't share a dorm with Prince William. He's a few years older than me and we never had any of the same classes, don't let Steph's delusions fool you. She makes it seem like I was bosom buddies with him."

"I wish," Stephanie interjects airily. "Then you could introduce me to Prince William and he could introduce me to his brother Harry and I'd die happy a very happy woman."

Rory chuckles at Stephanie's royal fantasies and takes another drink as her gaze once again slams into a knowing pair of blue eyes. Nicholas smiles lazily at her from across the table revealing a set of straight white teeth that are just as perfect as the rest of his lean frame. Maybe it's the swift stir of alcohol running through her veins, but damn it, he suddenly looks _very, very_ _good_ to her. And she thinks that's very, very bad. Hadn't she sworn not to make the same mistake twice?

* * *

Two hours later, Rory is sitting by herself as Finn's off chasing Rosemary and Colin and Stephanie – who are getting tanked tonight - are at the bar procuring more drinks. To her discomfort, Nicholas is still across from her looking infuriatingly composed. It annoys her because she is anything but; she's confused because she's not quite sure how to peg him. She hoped he would be disgustingly obnoxious or have some freakish back story so she might not find him so attractive. But that just isn't so.

In comparison to the other guys, Nicholas is certainly not as snide as Colin, but not as lighthearted as Finn. She sees why he fits in with this group of upper crust, next generation CEOs. He's obviously intelligent and charming with a sharp wit and easygoing demeanor. He actually gets her obscure pop culture references and has an unexpected reservoir of literary knowledge. She supposes she shouldn't be so surprised at that since she did first meet him in a bookstore. Matched up to Logan, he isn't as readily charismatic or conversational, but he does have his own distinctive magnetism that is definitely not lost on her. Though she's determined not to like him, he has been all too likeable.

He stands up and settles in the chair to her left, "I didn't know you were friends with this group."

"I could say the same for you."

He continues, "So when did you meet them?"

"I met Finn, Colin and Logan in September."

"Interesting," he remarks impassively, giving nothing away. She wonders if he's heard anything about her, maybe from Colin to whom he seems the closest. He sips at his own drink, allowing a silence to overtake them. Rory almost feels the need to pick up the conversation, but he takes the initiative, "Ironic isn't it?"

"What's ironic?"

"The events of the past few days. I've been running into you everywhere - the bookstore, Poli Sci class, and now the pub - take your pick, life's just chockfull of irony. Though I'm sure it's torture spending the evening in the company of the 'pigheaded troublemaker' who deprived you of a rare book," he grins genuinely and she notices his smile's a little lopsided creating a dimple on his right cheek.

"Must you keep lording your victory in the bookstore over me? It's enough that I have to see my collection missing that very valuable addition without you constantly reminding me," Rory mockingly replies, avoiding the very intent way he's staring at her.

"I thought I apologized already."

"You did. I'm just trying to make you feel horrible."

"It's working."

"Good," she states curtly.

"Well I _am_ sorry," he reiterates rather sincerely. "That probably wasn't the best first impression."

"And why would you want to make a good impression on me?" She raises an eyebrow in anticipation of his response.

"Why wouldn't I?" He counters, turning so he's facing her completely. Of course he has to look even more striking up close. His face is flawless with the exception of a scar near his left eyebrow. His eyes are a clear slate blue, too intense to describe.

She diverts her gaze to her hands, not quite sure how to reply to his flirtatious answer, she automatically refutes him, "Well you _didn't_. I thought you were an intolerable, overconfident book stealer, in fact the jury's still out on that…"

"So you're unimpressed by me, that's okay," Nicholas shrugs, leisurely downing his drink.

He's clearly said the wrong thing as his nonchalant reaction irks her beyond belief. It's just _so_ typical of his type or what Rory wants to believe is his type. The entitled, self-satisfied rich boy. Paris had all but described him as such and compared him to Logan to boot. He's the type she's intent on avoiding now and she wants to find every excuse to further cement her readily negative perception of him, "Right, I'm sure you have enough willing groupies at your beck and call hoping to become your trophy wife, you don't need one more."

"Hey, don't think you know me," he remarks indignantly, surprising her with a hard look. "What, you think just because I come from a wealthy, influential family that I'm some conceited playboy?"

"Oh please, in the bookstore yesterday you were the epitome of the cocky snob arrogant enough to think I'd deign to your charms because you flashed me a winning smile and offered to buy me a cup of coffee," Rory rants caustically.

"You were hardly pleasant yourself," he challenges. "Besides I thought _you_ were flirting with me…"

"I was suffering from coffee-deprivation!" Rory protests, gaping at his impertinence. She had _not_ been flirting with him! "For your information, I was trying to get the book, not _you_! I'm not the type of girl that goes around picking up guys by arguing with them over a Russian novel."

"Well you were acting really flirtatious."

"Was not. You were the one who asked me out for coffee."

"Hey! You were the one who was batting their eyelashes -"

"I do not bat my eyelashes!"

"And you were prolonging the conversation. You could have just given up easily-"

"When it comes to books, I don't give up easily."

"You touched me!"

"Excuse me?"

"After you gave up the book, you were touching my chest. Add that to your chattiness and the batting of your eyelashes, it all translates to flirting."

"Please, all because a girl touches you, you think that's an open invitation to hit on her? It was an unconscious and natural action on my part, don't read into it."

"So it's natural for you to want to touch me?"

"And you say you aren't conceited."

He groans, appearing uncharacteristically agitated, "Are you like this all the time?"

"Like what?"

"Incredibly stubborn, judgmental and self-righteous."

"You did not just call me that."

"I'm afraid I did. _You_ called me a 'cocky snob' on top of what you said about me yesterday," he points out, lacking the teasing tone that had been his voice just seconds earlier. "I'm not a vapid playboy as you're intent on assuming. I don't understand why you're so set on categorizing me as a rich, womanizing jerk… but I'm not. I don't sleep around, I don't lead girls on, and I haven't really dated much unless I'm very interested in the girl, which doesn't happen often. Until yesterday when I thought I met a pretty, fascinating girl, but don't worry, you've proven me wrong. My mistake." He shakes his head and stands up, retreating back to his previous seat, looking rather disappointed all the while.

The mood deflates uncomfortably after Nicholas's tirade and Rory can't help but think she has perhaps judged him erroneously. He just seems so… offended and hurt almost by her remarks. He's not even looking at her at all causing her to feel even guiltier. Apparently, her experience with Logan has messed with her head as she's going around vilifying guys for supposed promiscuity. An apology is on the tip of her tongue, but she the arrival of Stephanie and Colin interrupts her.

"Shots all around," Colin grandly presents, grabbing one as soon as he sets the tray down. Like Stephanie, he's drinking hard tonight causing him to act a little less rigidly.

"I'll pass," Rory states, she meets Nicholas's eyes briefly, but instead of the teasing glint that was there before, she is met with a cool, indifferent look. She averts her gaze quickly, embarrassed by her hasty condemnation of him. He was right. She shouldn't have assumed he was like Logan or misinterpreted his actions. It was just so easy to cast Nicholas as the bad guy, to write him off based on supposition and rumor. It was simpler to protect herself from Nicholas because there was that very real possibility that like Logan, he could hurt her.

* * *

Logan rolls onto his back and settles on the mattress, breathing heavily from his exertion. Annelise immediately cuddles into his side, burying her face in his chest breathlessly and sighing with satisfaction. This had been the most bearable part of the evening. Dinner had consisted of her running commentary on the rumors making the rounds at the country club, conversation he was in no way absorbed by. Somehow Annalise is not as captivating as she had once been.

He ignores his thoughts, which are wishing that the blonde hair draped over his right arm was chestnut, that the silence was filled with nonsensical rambling and that he would smell flowers, not musk, every time he inhales. He closes his eyes, waiting for Annelise's breathing to even out and for her to fall into a deep sleep. That will signal the opportunity for him to make his escape, leaving only a written excuse and wrinkled sheets in his wake.

When this moment comes an hour later, he feels guilty as he slides out from under her grasp and quietly gathers his strewn clothes. This is only striking because he's never felt remorseful about casual sex before. Every girl he dates is under the tacit impression that they should not expect anything more from him, just one night and the vague promise of another. They can hope for more, but that hope is futile and rarely fulfilled.

As he's leaving the room he spares one final glance at the blonde sprawled out on the bed, trying to decipher his feelings of guilt. These feelings are in no way foreign. Lately, regardless of which girl he's with, it's something that assails him. There is one conclusion, one explanation for these uncharacteristic pangs of self-reproach. However, it is one conclusion he does not want to acknowledge because it's all too painful and it all leads back to _her_.

* * *

A/N: 

I clearly have a disease in making super long chapters. Remember to check out my LJ link on my author page for previews and updates.

Thoughts on Nicholas? Good or bad?

Next Chapter:

Rory tries to make up with Marty and Stephanie provides some perspective about Nicholas. Rory makes amends with Nicholas after meeting him in an unexpected place. Logan's parents and Rory's grandparents make an appearance also. Hartford society's going to play a pretty big part in this story.


	3. Wonder

Summary: Mid-BIAG. Rory ends the 'no-strings' with Logan and they go back to being friends yet are farther apart than ever. A new arrival forces Rory to figure out her infatuation with Logan and forces Logan to realize he missed out on something great. Features the usual cast of Yale characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Gilmore Girls_; they are property of the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Hofflund-Polone and Dorothy Drank Here Productions.

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Seriously, your response was amazing and the best I've ever had for one chapter. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Ultimately this is a R/L fic, but some reviewers do like a Rory/Nicholas pairing so an alternate ending is a definite possibility. By the way, I suck at titling chapters. This one's from an Embrace song.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Wonder_

Rory makes her way into the dining hall for lunch, one hand anchoring her messenger bag to her shoulder and the other plastering her cell phone to her ear. She was absently listening to her grandmother, her attention set only to grasp the finer points. Evidently the customary Friday night dinner would be replaced with a social gathering that her grandparents were absolutely obligated to attend. By default she was to be there as well. She didn't mind the change of plans so much because her mom's absence from the dinners meant she had to carry the brunt of the conversation and meant fewer moments of levity.

"Now the party begins at 7:30, you can meet us there. I've already left the address on your answering machine."

"Sounds good, grandma," Rory chimes in rather brightly as she's glad the conversation's nearing its end. Though she loves her grandma, she's not as fond of Emily's tendency to overemphasize her instructions.

"Wonderful. I can't wait for you to meet Olivia Pierce, you will adore her -"

Rory almost trips over her feet, "Did you say Pierce?"

"Why yes I did, they just moved here from London. We've known their family for years, they're lovely people. Their son, Nicholas just transferred to Yale. You'll also get the opportunity to meet him at the party," Emily cheerily informs, completely ignorant to Rory's increasing panic. "So your grandfather and I will see you then… Friday at 7:30, don't be late."

Rory closes her eyes with a subdued groan, cursing her luck, "I won't. Bye grandma." She slips her phone into her bag with a downtrodden sigh. This latest development only adds to her already muddled mind. She had entertained the idea of avoiding Nicholas Pierce for the rest of her Yale career, seeing that she was still massively mortified at his dismissal of her. Clearly avoidance was no longer an option, as fate seemed to have other ideas. Not only was Nicholas firmly entrenched in the graces of Stephanie, Colin, Finn and likely Logan - he was also the son of her grandparents' friends. Evading him was highly improbable.

She's about to line up to grab food to try and forget her misfortune when she spots Marty sitting by himself at a table. She hasn't seen him around much since that regrettable night at China Palace with Logan and his friends. She's not so ignorant to think these two events are in no way related. Marty's disdain for Logan and his fellow band of revelers was quite evident from the beginning. Nonetheless, she takes this rare opportunity to see how he's doing.

Cautiously, she slips into the seat across from him, "Hey Marty."

"Rory! Hey!" From his expression he's obviously surprised and it pains her to say he looks cornered.

In spite of that, she forges on, "How have you been? I haven't seen you around lately and I know you've probably been busy with work and school, but…"

He cuts her off with a small, reserved smile, "I've been good."

"That's good. I hoped you were good," she remarks inanely.

"How about you?"

"Busy with school and the paper," she responds, though the pleasantries are killing her. She misses discussing mundane and random things with him.

"And Paris?"

"Still with Doyle."

"Great, I'm sure you've been enjoying that pair," Marty replies, giving her a more familiar smile.

The uncomfortable tension abates somewhat and she feels brave enough to attempt a joke, "Well you know… Paris _really_ misses you."

"That would be the day. Paris would rather have C-SPAN go off the air than admit to missing me. You've always been a terrible liar, Rory," he laughs dryly.

"Fine, you're right. But I miss you, Marty. I miss our friendship," Rory confesses rapidly, then awaits his reply with apprehension. She's afraid he's going to tell her to forget any hope she has to salvage their cracked friendship or that he hates her. She can't tell by his expression what his response will be.

"I do too. I've been a pretty lousy friend," he states, looking down at his almost-finished lunch. "I thought I would be okay with you and Huntzberger, but I'm not and I let that completely ruin our friendship…"

"It's okay, Marty. Logan and I… we really aren't together anymore. We're still friends, but we're not dating," Rory reveals, hating the hope she sees in Marty's eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," he utters contritely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rory confirms. She's in much better shape than a month ago when she had been hibernating, watching chick flicks and consuming the unhealthiest food known to man.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replies blankly.

She nods, not wanting to talk about that anymore. "Thanks. Listen Marty… I know we haven't been close lately, but I was hoping we could hang out -"

"Rory," he interjects in an all too familiar tone of voice. He looks certain of something now and she has a feeling she won't like what he's about to say. "We can't hang out anymore… I still like you. I can't be around you knowing you don't like me… at least not in the way I want you to."

She exhales slowly trying to understand his position and states evenly, "You don't think we can still be friends."

He shakes his head morosely, "I can't, not when I'm trying to get over you."

"Marty- "

"Rory," he interrupts with a doleful smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine without me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighs and rises to his feet, gathering his things hurriedly, "It means even though you're not with Huntzberger, you're in with him and his friends now. You're part of that group and I just don't fit. I'm not from a wealthy family, I don't have five platinum credit cards, I don't belong to a country club…"

She frowns heavily, grasping his arm so he doesn't leave, "You're being ridiculous. You know I don't care about money or family names. So all because I'm friends with them, I can't be friends with you? What is this _The Outsiders_?"

"No, this is real. I know you never intended for it to be this way but it just is. I mean I'm the guy that serves margaritas at parties held by your new friends, who don't exactly look nicely upon the hired help…" his gaze falls upon something at the dining hall entrance and he trails off.

"Marty?" She looks to see what's captured his attention only to see Logan there, looking back at them.

Evidently this is enough to validate his point and he shakes his arm out of her hold. "I should go. Bye, Rory," his voice is laced with finality and he takes off before she can say anything else.

Rory wilts momentarily, still shocked by Marty's attitude and his reasons for not wanting to be her friend. God, she was just on a roll wasn't she? First by pegging Nicholas wrongly and now unwittingly losing Marty's friendship. While she was aware that Marty liked her and that he wasn't fond of Logan and company, she never thought he'd brush her off because of that. She sighs sadly, glancing briefly at Logan who is coming her way. Not wanting yet another confusing and emotionally draining encounter – least of all with Logan - she picks up her bag and makes a beeline for the exit before he can reach her.

* * *

"_You know you're talking like that just because I'm going out with Blane."_

Rory's phone rings, but she's in the midst of watching _Pretty in Pink_ and gorging on Phish Food, making her extremely hesitant to leave her cozy nest on the couch.

"_His name is Blane? Oh! That's a major appliance, that's not a name!"_

Her phone rings again and she finally submits, craning over to reach her cell on the coffee table. She flips it open, "Hello?"

"Hey sweets."

Rory turns down the TV volume a bit so she could focus on her mom, "Hey you."

"Question."

"It's not shopping related is it? Because I think I'm on some sort of blacklist."

"No, no, nothing like that… although what do you think of that skirt I bought last week?"

Rory rolls her eyes, "I thought you loved that skirt. You said it made your legs look Angelina Jolie-y."

"Hmm, I did say that. But in light of the whole Brangelina thing do I really want to look like Angelina?"

"A question for the ages," Rory replies, a bit comforted by her mother's familiar tangents.

"I'll think about it," Lorelai responds. "Anyway, I was just wondering what time you finished dinner at your grandparents' tomorrow. I was thinking you could come over and we could have a movie night. Talk, do girly things, the whole nine yards…"

"I would, but I don't know what time I'll be done," Rory answers. "I'm not actually having dinner there. They asked me to go to their friends' party instead."

Lorelai snorts, "Sucker."

"Well I am obligated, they are paying for Yale."

"Please, you'd go there for dinner every Friday regardless, you little brownnoser."

"I'm just feeling the love tonight."

"Sweetie, you know I'm kidding. You are the nicest kid, I raised you, I should know. You're so damn nice that you willingly subject yourself to the DAR's version of Pol Pot on a weekly basis."

"So I take it you won't be joining me at Friday night dinners anytime soon?"

"Ha! I think not. She has her soap opera machinations to thank for that, sending Chris to muck up my relationship with Luke. Hell will freeze over before I readily go back."

Rory sighs, "Got it."

There's a pause, "So what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You sound funny."

"You're just rolling out the compliments."

"I'm not saying you're Fran Drescher, you have that voice, the one you have when something's bugging you. Is it Logan?"

Lorelai's voice has an implicit tone of disapproval. She knows her mom wasn't particularly fond of Logan, thinking he had taken advantage of her somehow. "No, it's not Logan. It's Marty." And Nicholas, she adds mentally. She's not sure whether to bring him up, perhaps one problem at a time.

"What happened?"

Rory proceeds to explain her run-in with Marty in the dining hall and her distress over his dismissal of her. She finishes, "What do you think I should do? Should I apologize to him?"

Lorelai hmms thoughtfully for a moment and states, "Alright, I'm going to say something and you might not like it."

"Shoot."

"I think you should give Marty his space."

"Why?"

"Look at it from his perspective. He likes you and you only like him as a friend. A_nd_ you're friends with people he's not on great terms with. It's a sucky situation for him. You can't just expect him to hang out with you like everything's normal. You're going to have to let him deal with his own issues before you can try to be friends again."

"So you think I should give up?" Rory questions, sighing under her breath. She hates giving up on someone and leaving something unresolved.

"Yes, I know you would do everything in your power to set things right again but you should give him some time. He'll come around and if he doesn't, I'll come down there and knock some sense into him for you."

Rory laughs at the thought. But she supposes her mom is right, she tried to force her friendship on Marty last time and that ended badly. Maybe giving him some time and space is wise. While she's feeling better about Marty, it doesn't lessen her guilt about the Nicholas situation.

"Any other social crises that I should know about?" Lorelai teases lightly.

She hesitates thinking of Nicholas, then responds, "No, nothing I can't handle."

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Rory mumbles to herself as she knocks again. She's standing outside the dorm Nicholas shares with Finn and Colin and no one is answering the door. She exhales and waits, hearing nothing. Either no one was home or Finn was, but he was hibernating and wouldn't be up for at least another four hours or so. Whatever the reason, she was waiting around for nothing; no one would be answering the door.

There is another option, but she's a little reluctant to try it. But then again she's eager to talk to Nicholas because she wants to rectify at least one thing that's wrong in her life, one thing she still has the power to fix.

After getting off the phone with her mom yesterday and feeling some closure with the Marty situation, she decided to deal with Nicholas instead of letting things fester. That explained why she was seeking him out and why she was currently walking to Logan's dorm, a place she had avoided judiciously since ending their "relationship."

Wringing her hands slightly, she heads into Berkeley. She knocks twice and steps back waiting for someone to answer. Moments later, the door swings open and to her relief, it's Lanny not Logan. Breathing easier she greets him, "Hey Lanny."

"Hi Rory, haven't seen you in awhile. Are you looking for Logan?"

"Uh no. I'm actually looking for Nicholas… or Colin or Finn?" She adds, thinking that would seem less suspicious. She thinks it could be weird if Lanny told Logan she had visited their dorm looking only for Nicholas.

"Sorry. They all went to play a round of golf, Logan too. Do you want me to tell them you stopped by?"

She shakes her head, "That's not necessary. Thanks, Lanny."

"No prob, see ya."

"Bye," she walks away. Evidently her apology to Nicholas would have to wait and who knew what time he'd be back? She's wasn't eager to wait around for him because it was likely Logan would be with him and how was she supposed to explain why she wanted to speak with Nicholas _alone_? It looked like she would have to apologize to Nicholas when she could get him alone at the party this evening.

* * *

"This is way too early," Finn grumbles, shielding his eyes. "Who was the bloody twat who thought of this?"

Colin pats him on the back patronizingly, "I believe that was you my friend. _You_ thought a round sounded lovely, _you_ called the club, _you_ booked the tee time…"

Finn idly scratches his head, "Why did I do that again?"

"You were being all sweet and thoughtful," Colin flutters his eyes with feigned saccharine. "You did it for Nicholas, thinking a boys' outing was appropriate."

"Last time I do anything like that," Finn gripes, removing a three-iron from his golf bag with a flourish forcing Colin to duck reactively.

"Thanks, Montgomery. I'm really feeling the love," Nicholas dryly interjects.

"Nicky-boy, you're one of my good mates, but I'm never waking up this early for you again," Finn replies.

"I'm absolutely devastated," Nicholas laughs. "However shall I go on?"

"Buy me a drink after and I'll make it up to you, honey buns," Finn winks at him and then lines up his shot and lets it go. "Fore!"

Logan whistles lowly as the ball falls tidily in the middle of the fairway, "Half asleep and still better than Colin."

"Says the guy who's always hitting from the bushes," Colin retorts as he follows Finn's attempt.

Logan smirks lewdly, "The bush isn't a bad place to be."

"Funny you should mention that," Finn drawls with interest. "How did it go with Annelise Carmichael the other night?"

"How do you think?" Logan answers.

"Swimmingly of course. I don't doubt your prowess with the ladies just as no one doubts mine."

"Cheech and Chong, shut up," Colin interrupts caustically. "I'm trying to take my shot here and I can't do it with your juvenile nattering."

"Killjoy," Finn mutters, but allows Colin to take his shot without distraction. The quartet watches as Colin's ball bounces a few times and lands in the rough to the right of the fairway. "Nice try. So Nicholas, now that we're on top of Logan's exploits, is there anyone you've got your eye on?"

"Yeah Pierce," Logan chimes in with a grin. "Please tell me there is a girl that meets your high standards."

"Don't rag on me because I'm more discriminating than you," Nicholas shoots back tauntingly. "At least I don't nail anything that walks by in a short skirt and looks easy."

Finn looks confused, "Which one of us are you addressing?"

"I must admit Logan's taste is getting better," Colin interjects. "He actually dated a smart girl for awhile."

"We're at Yale, most girls are smart," Finn points out rather sourly. He rather liked it when girls were vapid and empty-headed, it made them a hell of a lot easier to seduce.

"Perhaps, but this girl didn't put up with Logan's bullshit," Colin states. "In fact, she kicked his ass to the curb."

"That's rare. I'd like to meet her," Nicholas chuckles, noticing Logan looked rather chagrined at their discussion.

"You already have, mate," Finn informs. "Rory. You met her the other night."

"I remember. Not everyone's got your memory loss problem, Finn," Nicholas replies, glancing at Logan who was in the midst placing his tee. "Doesn't really seem like your type, Huntzberger."

Logan looks up and grins, "She wasn't. But I couldn't exactly turn her down, now could I?" He takes his shot; unaware of the scowl Nicholas was sending his way. He strides back to them, putting his club in his bag. "So, what did you think?"

"Of what?" Nicholas asks as he takes the passenger seat in the golf cart.

Logan starts it up, shaking his head seeing that Finn has shanghaied the other cart and is driving erratically up the course with Colin trying to grab the wheel. He restates his question, "What did you think of Rory?"

"She was nice."

"Just nice?" Logan laughs. "Man, you are still the same, always the consummate gentleman. Your mother's not around, you don't have to censor yourself."

"Not my fault your manners are shit," Nicholas responds mockingly. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about what you really think of her," Logan suggests.

Nicholas can't help but think Logan's looking for something more than just his superficial opinion of Rory, something significant in his response. He shrugs casually, not giving anything away, "I barely talked to her. But since Finn, Colin and Steph really seem to like her, I guess she can't be bad."

Logan assesses him momentarily, and then nods, "She's not." He parks the cart and the conversation is dropped as Finn crashes into yet another tree. He looks at Nicholas whose expression of panic is mirroring his own. "Ah, shit."

* * *

Logan sighs as he steps into the main room of the Pierce Estate. He's particularly tired of these elegant soirees thrown by the Hartford elite, which are yet another excuse for his parents to flaunt him as the next Huntzberger Corporation CEO and introduce him to his future colleagues. The palatial mansion has been dusted to utter perfection and embellished with white flowers and candles, creating a hushed, romantic glow certain to please the crème de la crème of high society. In attendance is the entire membership of DAR wives, flanked by their husbands who delight in the opportunity to enhance their business connections. The women are content to marvel over the extravagance of the party or gossip about the latest rumors, including Janet Wickham's botched butt implants and Franklin Monroe's company falling victim to a hostile takeover.

It's all familiar and trite to him. And he would rather be anywhere but here at the moment. He would have made some excuse to escape this party, but it was to celebrate Anderson Pierce and his family's move to Hartford and was likely one of the soirees of the year. Seeing as his family had long been acquainted with the Pierces, he was obligated to come and he himself was good friends with Nicholas.

A swish of delicate gauze to his left catches his attention and he is instantly glad he had forgone the typical decorum of greeting his parents first. It seems Rory has arrived in an ice blue, form-fitting dress that is deliciously becoming to her endless legs and slender figure. He can't help but appreciate her appearance. She looks to be searching for someone and is quite oblivious to his presence. Their encounter or lack thereof from the dining hall yesterday is still fresh in his mind and he doesn't want to give her any warning that would make her flee from him again, so he approaches her surreptitiously from the side.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

She turns slowly her shoulders tense, a seemingly guilty expression on her face as if he caught her in the midst of doing something inappropriate. What that could be, he's not sure. "You LDBers sure have mastered the art of sneaking up on people."

"It is a useful skill, Ace," he grins charmingly, though it is wasted as she is distracted.

She nods once, her eyes darting back to scan the crowd, "I would presume so."

He reaches out and lightly grasps her elbow, "So are you going to tell me why you ran off when you saw me in the dining hall yesterday?" The question had been burning at him since she had unexpectedly snubbed him.

Her eyes widen and she blinks away her surprise at his bluntness, "I was having a bad day."

"So talking to me would have made it worse?" he questions, wincing at the underlying hurt in his voice.

Rory glances down, her curls falling past her shoulders and her cheeks flushing. He knows her reactions well enough to know that he's close to the truth. Maybe he's even hit the nail right on the head - she had been avoiding him. The thought upsets him more than he cares to admit. "It's not that. I think talking to anyone would have been ill-advised considering the roll I've been on," she distantly answers.

There's a glimmer of hurt in her eyes and he knows immediately that her odd behavior yesterday was related to Marty, not him. He had seen Marty with her and whatever happened between them had clearly taken a toll on her. He takes a closer look at her, noting that she does indeed look a bit weary and strained. He frowns in concern, tipping her chin up so their eyes meet, "Anything you want to talk about?"

She withdraws from his touch as if burned and adds a few inches of impersonal space between them, "Nothing you have to worry yourself over."

"Rory-" he begins.

"Have you seen my grandparents? I told them I'd find them as soon as I arrived."

He's all too familiar with that tone of voice meaning she wants to change the topic. He clears his throat and acquiesces, telling her where he had seen her grandparents upon his cursory examination of the party, "Last I saw they were headed out to the gardens."

"Thanks," she offers him a faint half smile and disappears into the mass of socialites.

"Anytime," he mutters after her, not liking how she is constantly walking away from him. With a sigh he allows himself to be absorbed into the crowd, making pleasantries and small talk. His first task is to find his parents, then once the formalities subside, form a sub-party. Of course in order for that to happen, he must wait for the libations to start flowing more liberally and the attentions of the older crowd to wane.

* * *

Weaving through the throng of impeccably groomed people, Rory makes her way out to the gardens, which are trimmed with glittery, delicate lights casting an ethereal light over the area. Her grandmother is not difficult to locate.

Emily notices her instantly, "Rory, you're here! You look beautiful."

"Thank you, so do you Grandma. I like your dress," Rory replies, kissing her grandmother's cheek.

Emily waves it off with a pleased smile, "Oh, you and your flattery. Your grandfather's running around here somewhere with his business associates, you know how he is. Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone." She takes Rory's arm, guiding her over to an elegant dark-haired woman dressed in a stylish ivory dress. Rory presumes this woman is in her forties, although there is something youthful about her. "Olivia, I promised to bring my granddaughter over to meet you. Rory, this is Olivia Pierce."

Rory can't help but feel mildly awkward as she shakes hands with the mother of the guy she had egregiously accused of being an all-around manwhore and spoiled brat. Her manners prevail however, much to the thrill of her grandmother, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Pierce. Your home is lovely."

"Thank you, Rory. You can call me Olivia. Your grandmother has told me so much about you that I feel I already know you," Olivia states graciously. Rory tries to correlate her expectations of what she thought Nicholas's mother would be like and how she actually is and they don't match. She was expecting Olivia Pierce would be haughty and condescending like the other DAR ladies Rory has met. But instead, she is just so… effusive and surprisingly sincere - traits uncommon in this crowd – that Rory can't help but like her.

Rory glances at Emily who is beaming proudly. "Well I am fond of bragging about Rory."

"And rightly so," Olivia agrees, sharing a friendly smile with Emily. "Your grandmother tells me that you're majoring in Political Science and English at Yale. Are you enjoying it?"

"I really am," Rory answers, once again surprised that the question is directed to her instead of her grandmother. Some people had the annoying habit of discussing her as if she weren't there.

"Olivia also attended Yale," Emily interjects.

"A long, long time ago," Olivia assures good-naturedly. "I majored in Economics myself. My son, Nicholas, just transferred there, much to my husband's delight. Nicholas is around here somewhere. I'll introduce the two of you…"

Rory inwardly groans. Though she had been looking for Nicholas to apologize to him – she _had_ gone to his dorm earlier in the day - she's not exactly ready to meet again him especially in front of her grandmother and his mother. But the wheels are already in motion as Olivia is waving over her son. Nicholas emerges from somewhere inside, looking indisputably handsome and polished in a pinstriped black suit.

Nicholas doesn't look especially overjoyed to see her, Rory notices. Although he manages to conceal this for his mother's benefit and appears like the good, dutiful son.

"Nicholas, I'd like you to meet Richard and Emily's granddaughter, Rory," Olivia initiates the introduction. "She is also at Yale, perhaps you have seen her around campus."

"Oh, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure," Nicholas replies, his smile tightening imperceptibly, though Rory manages to detect it. "It's very nice to meet you, Rory."

Rory bites her tongue and fights back the suggestion that he join Yale's drama school. She's determined to behave as unflustered as he is. So she takes his proffered hand, disregarding the electricity she feels at the contact and smiles widely, "Likewise, Nicholas."

Emily and Olivia look exceedingly pleased at the scene and Rory can only imagine that they are hoping some special connection will be formed between her and Nicholas. Maybe if she hadn't offended him so appallingly the other night because he's clearly still upset with her.

Some silent communication passes between Olivia and her grandmother. Emily speaks, "Olivia, didn't you want to show me those new rose bushes your gardener planted?"

"Why yes I did," Olivia replies. "I'm sure you two aren't interested in looking at roses with a couple of middle-aged ladies. Nicholas, why don't keep Rory company while we're gone. You two probably have a lot in common."

Rory discreetly rolls her eyes as her grandmother takes leave, arm-in-arm with Nicholas's mother, "They certainly were subtle." Nicholas simply shrugs passively, avoiding eye contact. Rory crosses her arms at a loss as what to do. Apologizing to him was somewhere on her agenda but she wasn't ready to pour her heart out, not when he was being so unreceptive. She decided to start with small talk, "So that was your mother, she seems-"

"Are you going to call her conceited and arrogant as well?" He finally responds, albeit coldly. "Like mother, like son, right?"

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say at all. I was about to say that your mom seemed nice, I liked her," Rory explains, gradually growing exasperated.

"That's great that she has your stamp of approval. I'll be sure to tell her you _don't_ think she's a high society snob," he retorts caustically.

Evidently small talk wasn't the route to go either. She scoffs resentfully at his attitude. Was she really about to apologize to _him_? "You are unbelievable."

"So are you," he states, facing her with irritating composure.

She glares at him for a moment, an angry outburst on the tip of her lips. His eyes flash challengingly and he smirks ever so slightly, awaiting her retort. Suddenly her rage subsides to resigned frustration. She just doesn't know how to win with him and she's not sure if he's worth her continued persistence. "Ugh, _you suck_!" He looks extremely amused by her lack of eloquence so she turns her back on him; deciding storming off huffily is a better course of action than reasoning with him. She is only two feet away when her Lorelai-ness emerges and she has the severe urge to get her feelings out. She changes her mind and strides back up to him, forcibly grabbing his wrist and relocating them to a less populated section of the garden where it's less likely they'll be overheard.

"What are you doing?" he demands, looking highly irritated. "You're lucky no one really noticed."

His inquiries go unheeded, as she's intent on getting her piece out, "You know I was going to apologize to you for assuming you were some rich jerk. I felt really bad since that night, I didn't sleep well and was vacillating over it all of yesterday thinking I misjudged you and wondering how to apologize to you. I mean I went to your dorm this morning and no one answered. I even went to Logan's dorm after to check if you were there only to be told by Lanny that you went golfing with Logan, Colin and Finn. After all that fruitless running around, I still planned on coming here tonight to tell you I was sorry! Because I am. And I feel horrible that I pegged you wrongly and accused you of being a womanizer without knowing you, although you can't really blame me because you were sort of acting like a snot…" His eyebrows rose at this. "Anyhow here I am to say that I _am_ sorry and that I'm not like you think I am – I'm not haughty or judgmental, I'm usually very nice…" Her tirade slows and she takes a deep breath feeling moderately better. "There, that's all I have to say." They stare at each other for a beat, but Nicholas doesn't respond or even react. Her gaze hardens the longer he doesn't say anything and she sighs in exasperation, feeling fairly stupid. She had basically apologized quite emphatically in her opinion and he just stands there looking at her like she was mentally unbalanced. Annoying idiot. "Okay, fine. I guess you don't accept my apology, at least I can say I tried." She waits for a moment before heading back inside to look for less insufferable company. She resigns herself to the fact that Nicholas just doesn't like her. She could accept that, couldn't she?

* * *

Logan can't help but keep an eye on Rory; she's with her grandmother now being introduced to Olivia Pierce. Despite what he tells himself, he is worried about her. She seems upset about something and he wants to know what it is, though the likelihood of her telling him is slim to none.

"There you are."

He turns to see his mother beside him, looking impeccable like a walking Stepford wife. He perfunctorily kisses her cheek, "Hello mom."

"I've been looking for you. You were supposed to come find your father and I when you arrived," she chastises.

"It slipped my mind," Logan answers nonchalantly, sipping his scotch. He pretends to survey the partygoers floating around the gardens, though his gaze is on one person.

"Your father's with the Fallons now, he wants you to join him," Shira states.

"When I'm ready."

"Now, Logan," Shira insists. "You have to say hello to Sloane."

Logan groans at the mention of the girl that is being constantly forced upon him by his parents, "Don't tell me you're on that again. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in Sloane?"

"Logan, she is a wonderful girl from a good family," Shira remarks meaningfully.

He has a multitude of facts to dispute that statement but holds his tongue. It was futile to reason with his mother over this issue, he had tried tirelessly in the past to no avail. "I'm perfectly capable of finding a 'wonderful girl' myself." His stare inadvertently casts to Rory as he says this, a subconscious action on his part.

However it is not something that escapes his mother's attention. She sighs and brushes back a lock of blonde hair, "Please tell me you're not interested in Emily Gilmore's granddaughter."

"Fine, then I won't," Logan defiantly replies.

"Logan, you can't be serious."

He wants to tell her he is, to see how far he can challenge her. But he doesn't. Maybe it's because he himself is not certain if he is pursuing Rory, at least not anymore. She has made it pretty clear anything beyond friendship is not in the cards for them, "Relax mom, I'm not serious. I just know her from the paper."

She calms down, her expression of horror vanishing, "Rory Gilmore is not the girl for you. It's not even about the girl's mother, what a scandal that was…" She sniffs disdainfully. "The Gilmores are a nice family, but Emily was telling me her granddaughter wants to be a reporter and travel around the world. Really, what sort of an aspiration is that? She can't expect to find a husband with that attitude. I think she's only got a hope if she marries into new money, they certainly don't mind their wives working. She would be fortunate to marry into a prestigious family like the Pierces, they seem to accept it also. Olivia Pierce worked for a good ten years after graduating for God knows what reason. She certainly didn't need more money." It was well-known that Shira Huntzberger was of conservative thinking and had little patience for society wives who thought they could have a career and a family. "I wish luck to whichever family Emily's granddaughter marries into, she certainly wasn't bred to be a proper wife." Logan rolls his eyes at his mother's pretentiousness and takes a heavier swig of his drink. He didn't necessarily agree with his mother, but wasn't anxious to correct her knowing she was firmly entrenched in her traditional views. "You need a girl that fully understands the demands of this family, Logan. You should know that by now."

Of course he knows it by now. It has been drilled into his head. He has to find a suitable wife, suitable meaning docile and fully amenable to him and the needs of his career and family. God forbid his wife actually have a mind and ambitions of her own. He grits his teeth, "Of course I do."

"Good," Shira comments airily, entwining his arm with hers and leading him away. "Now we don't want to keep the Fallons waiting do we? Sloane was very anxious to see you."

Logan feels like he's being dragged off to the gallows as his mother escorts him over to his father who is standing with the Fallons. Sloane no doubt perks up at the sight of him, straightening her dark hair self-consciously. He has been running from her since he was six when she had the insane idea that she was going to marry him. It appeared her opinion hadn't wavered significantly since then, much to his dismay.

"Logan! There you are," Mitchum greets, clapping Logan on the shoulder.

"How are you doing, son?" Gregory Fallon asks, shaking Logan's hand jovially.

"Well, thank you," Logan politely responds, though he's choking at the way Sloane's father had addressed him. His mother engages in small talk with Sloane and her mother, leaving the men to discuss their businesses otherwise known as discreetly bragging about their success while appearing charmingly modest.

"Logan's been extremely busy working at the paper," Mitchum remarks proudly.

"The Yale paper's a damn good training ground for your business," Gregory adds. "You should be a fine successor for your father."

"That's yet to be seen," Mitchum states. "The boy's got a lot to live up to."

Logan bristles at his father's demoralization and clenches his jaw, managing to smile, "Shouldn't be a problem, dad."

Mitchum chuckles hollowly, "We'll see. Have you spoken with Sloane yet? I'm sure you two have plenty to chat about."

Logan doubts that, but reluctantly obeys, trading one tedious situation for the next.

Sloane smiles widely as he approaches and slips her arm into his, "I was wondering when you were going to come over and talk to me."

Logan notices his parents are watching him and inwardly groans, forcing himself to make small talk, "Wonder no more. So how have you been, Sloane?"

"Better now that I'm with you," she flirts.

"Right," he curtly states, subtly craning his neck to look around for anyone who could get him out of Sloane's clutches. Damn it, where was Finn when you needed him? Finn was supposed to come rescue him so they could form a decent sub-party or if he was in trouble, which he was now. He sighs and pretends to pay attention to what Sloane was prattling on about. If Finn didn't save him soon, Logan was going to make him pay.

* * *

"How many calories do you think this has?" Juliet asks, holding up a hors d'oeuvre.

Rosemary sighs, "Just eat it. You'll need it with all the champagne you've been drinking."

Juliet shrugs and stuffs it in her mouth in as ladylike a manner as she can and washes it down with more champagne.

Stephanie, who has been distracted surveying the crowd, nudges Rory and gestures across the room, "Alert Page Six, Kendall Chase is on the prowl yet again."

Rory follows Stephanie's gaze to a thin blonde who is dressed a bit provocatively considering the refined occasion. Just from a cursory glance, she is inclined not to like the blonde, which is in no way related to the fact that the girl is currently and very noticeably hitting on Nicholas, "Who is that?"

"Kendall," Stephanie replies with apparent abhorrence. "Perhaps you've seen her around Yale, trying to sink her claws into the first attractive male she sees."

Rory takes a closer look and the girl is indeed familiar, but she can't place her finger on where she's seen her before.

"Stephanie and Kendall are not on good terms," Rosemary fills in.

Stephanie snorts, "That's putting it mildly. I've known her since I was young, we went to all the same schools. She's like the Heather to my Veronica, the Amber to my Cher, the Regina to my Cady…"

"I'm starting to get the picture," Rory states, watching Nicholas nod at whatever Kendall is saying. She can't read whether he's receptive or not to Kendall's advances. She wouldn't be terribly surprised if he was. She thought he could have been a good guy especially considering he was so insulted when she accused him of being a spoiled jerk. Now she's thinking she had him pegged correctly from the beginning.

"She's so skinny," Juliet says enviously.

Stephanie scoffs and shakes her head, "Please it takes a lot of money and surgery to look like that. She's carrying more plastic than Colin."

"Colin's had plastic surgery?" Juliet has a horrified look on her face.

Rory, who was well versed in obscure metaphors thanks to her mom, helpfully adds, "Credit cards, Juliet."

"Oh." She looks relieved. That made more sense considering Colin's aversion to touching money, he was slightly anal about cleanliness and deemed carrying cash vulgar.

The girls look on as Kendall practically melds herself to Nicholas's arm. Sickened at the sight, Rory turns to Stephanie, "Why do you have a blood feud with her?"

There's a beat and then Stephanie launches into an explanation, "Kendall's a grade-A bitch, I think she came out of the womb that way. Let's just say it isn't an exaggeration to say her main ambition in life is to latch onto a rich blueblood, marry him and become the perfect trophy wife and she'll do anything to get there. She dislikes me because she thinks I have an inside track, being best friends with the most sought after guys. Our competition intensified in prep school, where she made it a habit to go after whomever I was interested in. I thought it was a petty and stupid phase, since were in high school, but she still does it now. I have no doubt she's after Wes now too, probably thinks she can charm an in through Nicholas."

"Do you think Nicholas will fall for her ploy?"

Stephanie was still observing Kendall trying to work her wiles and was oblivious to how much her answer mattered to Rory, "No. He's not stupid enough to succumb to Kendall's tricks. He knows what she's all about. All because the girl wears Chanel, doesn't mean she's not a skanky gold digger."

"Kendall's not really Nicholas's type," Rosemary interjects. "He likes them good, faithful, bright… all the things that Kendall is not."

Stephanie nods, "Kendall's after Wes and she's not above bedding his best friend to get to him. I've seen her do it countless times before. Nicholas knows the score and he's never been one to care for one night stands. He's rare that way."

"Rare?" Rory furrows her eyebrows in thought.

"Come on Rory, I'm sure you've noticed by now. Guys in this group aren't really looking for commitment or lasting emotional connections. They like to get what they want and move on," Stephanie begins. Rory swallows dryly, wondering if that was all she was to Logan. Perhaps Stephanie realizes that her comments are too close to home and clarifies, "Oh, I know what you're thinking. It wasn't like that for you and Logan."

"Totally," Juliet echoes. "I mean you dumped his ass."

"Right," Rory concurs wryly, crossing her arms. But if she hadn't, would Logan have been the one to end it? She hopes she was more than that to him.

"Anyway, Nicholas isn't like that. He hates the fact that girls are only after him because of his money or his last name. So instead of letting girls use him and using them in return, he avoids them completely. He puts on a front and acts like an insufferable snob hoping to ward off girls he dislikes. Problem is he might chase away girls he actually likes too. It's not quite a scientific system," Stephanie shrugs. "But it's how he operates."

Rory steals a peek at Nicholas as Stephanie speaks, her words casting doubt yet again on her opinion of his character. She just can't figure him out and it dawns on her that she wants to. Whether he will let her is another matter.


End file.
